Summer Rose
This is NON-CANNON <--- ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 'There is no place in this world for me, yet I still continue walking' My name is 'Summer Rose' Profile Name: Summer Rose Age: Currently 19 Gender: Female Race: Human Height: Unknown (someone edit an appropriate one) Weight: Unknown (someone edit an appropriate one) Hair: White Eyes: Blue Appearance She occasionally wears a Snow White hooded cloak and wears 2 golden bracelets, one on each wrist and carries a bow on the back of her concealed by the cloak. However when her hood is off she has snow white hair that reaches just below the shoulders and had a matured face. Personality On the outside she is emotionless and always has a single goal in mind and pursues it however the other side of her is compassionate to the things she loves and whenever those things she loves is threatened she goes into an uncontrollable state of rage. Weapons and Abilities Bow and Arrow: Her bow is an enchanters bow embedded with fire dust which set alight anything and everything she fires. White cloak: wherever she goes 'life' follows however she can only bring back nature to life and can not resurrect humans Fire precision: Since her childhood she has constantly refined her firing skill to the point when given the right tempreture, setting and equipment she can fire up to 2km with a 99.9% precision. Uncontrollable Rage: Whenever one of her loved ones is threatened or injured, she goes into an uncontrollable state of rage which is said to even increase her fire power and speed by 2 times. It is also said that her physical abilities is also heightened to the point where she can stop a truck in its path with her bare hands. Backstory Unlike my name my life was nothing like a summer rose, I lived in a hut; in the east Forrest of Signil on the outskirts of town, I had one father and didn't know my mother...that is until that day. My father was both a woodsman and a hunter(the type that hunts animals) but like in any other sad story he was murdered. At the age of 9 he taught me how to skin a rabbit, at the age of 13 he taught me how to wield a bow and fire up to 200meters with high precision rate of 99.9% and at the age of 16 he taught me how to kill, animals of corse. All in preparation for the day he was not there; but that day came much to fast. It was a winters day like any other, were it was cold and food supplies were low again, there once again was three options; there are always three options. Walk to the nearest town 12km away in the freezing conditions, hunt in the freezing conditions or starve and die in the freezing conditions however since two of the three options were not an option my father would often go out each day from dawn to dusk to find that one rabbit that will let us live for another day. Like any other of these days I was cutting wood for the fire and waiting for father to return; but he never did. I decided to wait till morning to go search for him and to get some well needed rest after stressing over it hours on end, but who could sleep at a time like this. When the first shine of morning arrived I dashed outside and headed straight to where the normal hunting spot me and my father always hunted, butI couldn't find him. I then traveled east and found his body lying still, motionless in a pool of blood. I ran up to him, he had a hole straight through his stomach. I checked his vitals, they were faint and before I could decide what to do he spoke, 'my dear summer rose, there is so much... I have not told you, please forgive me' and at the last word he drifted of f to the eternal abyss. 'Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!' I screamed out loud, this can not be happening, I am still dreaming!, why? Why me? Warm tears rolled down my face as the echoes of my scream slowly faded to silence. I don't know how long I screamed for but the moment I stopped, I realized I had no idea where I was. Seconds, minutes, hours went by and the day grew shorter and shorter until that moment of dusk returned; I had been walking in a no particular direction and as dusk fell the night grew colder and colder. It was only a few minutes into dusk that a light appeared and as I walked closer and closer it was apparent that it was a campfire. Beside that campfire was a white silhouette, she was singing a poem, 'the last rose of summer' and when she finally finished she whispered to me in her soft voice 'please sit and warm yourself up, it's the least I can do'. She was a kind lady, in an instance she had made me forget that just earlier today my father had died and when the thought finally returned to me; I wept. She softly hugged me and whispered 'I am so sorry for your loss', at the moment I heard this I pushed her back and repelled myself in the opposite direction picking up the closest stick I could find. 'Who are you?' I demanded trembling with the sudden change of emotion, 'I'...' She stopped and hesitated for a moment before continuing 'I am Mary Rose, I am the wife of Alan Summer and if I can even be called that anymore, I am your mother'. I always knew that my first name was from my father's last and that my last name was from my unknown mother, I've always known I had a mother and for the first time in my life she was there standing right in front of me. She dropped to her knees and started crying, 'it's all my fault' she cried 'I knew they would come for you, I wasn't strong enough!' I believed she was telling the truth and before I even knew it I found my arms rapped around her fragile and shivering body, I had no clue if she was lying or acting but my instincts told me she was not and there for the rest of the night we shared each others company making up for the 16 years apart. 3 years have passed since that day and ever since I have been immersed in the secret world my mother had lived in, the world filled with hunters and dust. My mother has passed away, she died 6 months ago on a mission that we were assigned and today my baby girl Ruby was born. Notes -Another reminder THIS IS NON-CANNON -Feel free to edit and add as long as no harm is done -The backstory may or not be complete in which it can be either (everyone may feel free to add to it as they see fit, there is a 3 year gap and another bunch of years to fill after that also try to add some solutions to the questions imposed in the story, infuse it into the story and make it interesting!!!XD) -The picture for Summmer Rose will be edited in a weeks time -In the last paragraph of the back story it says 'secret world' in which it may have been at that time before RWBY -By the way for those who don't realize the significance of the 6 months -> then please don't write that part.....XD Category:Fan Made Character Category:Rejected Character